The present invention relates to mobile communications and, more specifically, to ambient sound-based call functions for mobile communications devices.
One of the main conveniences of mobile communications devices is the ability to stay connected while on the go. Many individuals greatly rely on the ability to be in communication with others at virtually any time of the day and at any location. Oftentimes, however, individuals find themselves in physical locations in which noise levels are exceptionally high. When an incoming call is received during this type of situation, the individual has the option to either ignore the call or attempt to conduct the communication over the noise levels. Competing with such a distraction can result in confusion, misinformation, and frustration for both parties to the communication.